Secrets Told
by Isabella Ivan
Summary: Sonic's twin sister Sarah likes his best friend Shadow who's a player and he doesn't know yet what will happen and will they go further Blaze/Silver Shadow/Sarah In chapter 10 Amy/Sonic


Secrets told?

Characters

Sonic- He is a twin and has 2 best friends and is overprotective of his twin

Sarah- Sonic's twin sister she goes for Sonic's best friend and her BFF is Blaze

Blaze- She dates Silver and her BFF is Sarah

Silver- He is Sonic's Best friend and he dates Blaze

Shadow- He is also Sonic's best friend and he dates Sarah secretly, He is also a player (He uses girls)

Vicki- She is a hedgehog and she likes Sonic and is popular she has blond fur and her BFF is Ginger

Ginger- She's annoying she went out with Shadow for months he dumps her and she still likes him and she's Vicki's BFF

On with the story

…..

Sarah's POV

Sarah thought 'I can't be bothered with college today'

'I better get dressed'

Sarah changed into a shirt and pants she was the same color as sonic and they looked alike ecept she had eye lashes and she wore make up and she had her fur/hair down so…

'I better get some breakfast'

She walked to the kitchen 'What should I have?'

Sonic walked in yawning "Morning"

"Morning, what do you want to eat?" I asked him

"Yeah, whatever you're having" He told me

"So when do we have to leave for college?" I asked while cooking

He checked his blue phone "In a half an hour"

"Okay"

I'm Sarah I'm the main character in this story and that's sonic my twin brother. I currently share an apartment as our parents bought us in. Our parents have quite a bit of money as they both work a lot. Today we're both in the second year of college.

"We better get going" Sonic said "Don't want to be late"

"Okay let's go." I said

We went to school we are at school now and I saw my Best friend in the whole wide world Blaze!

"BLAZE!" I yelled out to her excitedly

She walked over to me and said "SARAH! I missed you so much."

"I missed you too" I said

"I haven't seen you in so long." Blaze said

Sonic butted in "I know right 2 days is such a long time." He laughed "You both are so dramatic"

Sarah went next to Blaze and said "Actually 2 days is ages when your away from your best friend."

"Boys just don't understand" Blaze said crossing her arms

"I'm going to find Shadow and Silver" Sonic said and walked away

Oh, and Shadow and Silver are Sonic's best friends he's known them along time they are all some of the most popular boys in school they have girls falling at their feet. But Silver likes Blaze he just hasn't asked her out yet. Shadow on the other hand is a player he gets with a lot of girls. Sonic gets with a lot of girls to but he has been in a relationship before. And again that's Blaze she has been my best friend for years we've always been there each other. Anyways back to the story!

"We better get to class" I said to blaze and we walked to class

Mr. J said "Okay class, Today I am going to give you a seating plan as last year barely any of you paid attention"

Me and Blaze rolled our eyes we were sitting next to each other

"Anyways, let me tell you where you will be sat" He said

"At the front" He looked at a piece of paper and it took 5 minutes "Then Sonic and Vicki"

Sonic went up to the seat and so did a purple hedgehog "Hey Sonic"

He crossed his arms knowing she liked him "Hey Vicki"

This is Vicki she's one of the most popular girls in school also she likes Sonic. Her best friends is Ginger another popular girl and you will meet her later in the chapter

"Blaze and Silver" Mr. J said

Blaze and Silver went up to there now seats

"Hey Blaze" Silver said

"Hey Mason" Blaze said smiling

"And finally, Shadow and Sarah" Mr. J said

I went up to my seat followed by Shadow

"Hey Sarah" He greeted me

I waved lightly "Hey Shadow"

"Now lets get on with the lesson" Mr J said crossing his arms

He kept talking blah blah blah

Silver stared at Blaze as she was wrighting notes 'She's so stunning. If I ask her out, would she say yes? I hope so'

"Silver are you listening?" Mr. J asked in a teaching way

"Oh, Err yes sir" Silver said nervously

Blaze laughed

'Great now she's laughing at me' Silver thought

"Having a nice daydream Silver?" Sonic laughed

"Shut up mop head." Silver said defensively and crossed his arms

"That's enough" Mr. J said madly he cooled off and said "Now as I was saying, you all have a presentation I want you to work with the person you are sat next to. It's due Tuesday next week. Class dismissed" Mr. J said

Silver asked Nervously to Blaze "So Blaze want to come to my house later? I mean to work on the presentation"

"I would love to." Blaze said happily "I mean yeah sounds cool"

"See you later then" Silver said he walked away

Blaze walked out of class and I said "So I saw you talking to Silver." I got excited "What did he say?"

"He asked me to go to his house later" Blaze said

"Really?!" I asked happily and a teen girl way "Get in there girl" I said cheering

She laughed "Calm down" she smiled "It's only because we have to work on the presentation together."

"What?" I asked frowning "Blaze it's obvious that he likes you."

"I'm not sure" She said nervously

"It's obvious." I said smiling "I bet he makes a move tonight."

"I don't know" Blaze said curiously she then smiled "I hope so"

"We better get going we're late" I said

I walked away with her to Mrs. H's class

"I'm glad you decided to show up." She said

"Sorry miss" Blaze said shyly

Mrs. H face palmed "Just sit down girls."

Hour later it was lunch time

I walked in with Blaze "I'm so glad its lunch time. I'm starving"

"Me too" Blaze said "Are you coming to line up?"

"Will you get something for me?" I asked "I just need to talk to shadow about the presentation in class"

"Okay see you in a minute." She said she walked away

I walked to Shadow "Hey Shadow" I said

"Hey Sarah" He said "What's up"

"Why are you stood all alone?" I asked curiously

"Sonic and Silver got kept behind. Like usual" he said

"Yeah" I laughed "Anyways, I came over to ask about the presentation. Do you want to come to my house this week and work on it?"

"I'm not working on the presentation." He said

I crossed my arms at that "What do you mean?"

"I'm not working on the presentation." He repeated "I don't care about it, you can work on it if you want to but I'm not"

I got mad "Fine then, I will work on it by myself" I walked away

I saw Blaze walk towards me with 2 trays

"I got your food" She said

"Thank you" I grabbed my tray

"So did you talk to Shadow?" She asked me

"He doesn't want to work on the presentation." I said

"He can't make you do it all by yourself" She said as we sat down crossing her arms

"I will just do it." I said "He's the one who will look like an idiot when he doesn't know what to say." I laughed

"Yeah he will" Blaze laughed

I checked my phone

"We better get to class" I said I walked away with Blaze

Hours later it was the end of the day

Blaze and me walked out of the school "See you tomorrow" Blaze told me

"Have fun with Silver" I said smiling and laughed

"Shut up" she walked away

'I wonder where Sonic is.'

Ginger and Vicki walked up to me Ginger was a pink hedgehog and Vicki was purple

"Hey Sarah" Ginger greeted

"Hey Ginger" I said "How nice to see you" I rolled my eyes

"Quit the sarcasm Sarah" Giger said madly "Why were you talking to Shadow before?"

Well this is Ginger and as you probably can tell she likes Shadow actually wrong she is obsessed with Shadow.

"I have to do a presentation with him in class, why does it matter anyways?" I asked crosses my arms "You don't own him you know"

"Well I wouldn't get your hopes up. He wouldn't ever go for you cause he has me" Ginger said madly "So stay away from him"

"She's right he wouldn't ever go for you" Vicki said

"Well I don't want him." I said flatly "So you can have him."

Sonic ran between us "Everything alright here?"

"Everything's fine" Vicki said "we were just… catching up"

I rolled my eyes and walked away and was followed by Sonic

"Wait Sonic!" Vicki yelled

He walked up to her "Yes?"

"Want to come to my house later?" Vicki said smiling

"Maybe another time" Sonic said and ran off

"Don't worry soon he'll come crawling" Ginger said smirking and she walked away

…

Hey everyone sorry this chapter is short but it was just an introduction to all the characters. The other chapters will be longer. To be continued ")


End file.
